


Two different kinds of forever

by AmbecaWatson



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, eac2 fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 15:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4881829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbecaWatson/pseuds/AmbecaWatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I attended the Euroairdotcon 2 a few weeks ago and finally got to finalise the two drabbles I wrote during a workshop panel there.</p><p>The first one is Arthur dealing with the possible end of MJN Air, and the second one is about Carolyn and Herc going shopping for a wedding dress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

When it looked like MJN was folding, Arthur was his usual cheery self because he didn’t know how else to deal with the nearing departure of his friends and colleagues, Gerti not the least of them.

If Marting took the job a Swiss Air it was very certain that Gerti’s airborne days were forever over.

But as he had told them all, he would find other things to do. The ice cream van was still an option. He would love to do that, it would be brilliant.

Right now though, he was just in the middle of cleaning his room on which he focused again now, remembering with a sigh how his mum told him to stay focused whenever he forgot to finish heating up the catering after it’s little rest in the oven.

He came across the empty box that he had such a fun time guessing about on the very same trip and various other items from all his travels. The book about Timbuktu made him smile and he chastised Snoopadoop when she came in and wanted to gnaw at it, because the book had helped Arthur to save the day once, more or less. Anyway, it was special.

“Wow, look at that,” he smiled and Snoopadoop tapped over curiously. “I haven’t seen this in ages!”

It was the old, slightly dusty strawberry-shaped pillow that mum had gotten him when he was 5 years old and had shown his first allergic reaction to the fruit it was designed after.

He sat on his bed and clutched it tightly to himself, Snoopadoop following him and laying her tiny snout on his thigh.

He repeated his mother’s words to himself, having never forgotten them: “It’s going to be ok, dear. You can have this instead of the real thing so you’ll have this one to yourself forever. That’s almost as good, right?”

Arthur breathed heavily, rubbing Snoopadoop’s head and telling her: “I should get a Gerti one just like it,” as he hugged the pillow again.


	2. Chapter 2

Setting: Carolyn’s and Herc’s wedding preparations are well on the way, the only thing missing is…

“I don’t want to wear white!” Carolyn said dismissively.

“Why not?” Herc asked, not understanding why she was being so difficult again. She had agreed to marry him, so he thought things would finally be picking up. But even in a dress shop, Carolyn was her usual argumentative self.

“Because, in case you forgot: This is my third marriage. It’s _your_ fourth. We can hardly call ourselves in the pristine stages of our youth anymore, now can we?”

“I suppose not,” Herc admitted.

“Therefore,” Carolyn went on as if she had scored a big win how. “The colour of innocence or as I like to call it: Gross ignorance, isn’t _appropriate_.”

“Granted,” Herc said when the shop assistant passed him by with an aggravated face to collect the dress from Carolyn behind the curtain, clearly seeing that there wasn’t a sale to make here.

“Can I at least see you in the dress then?”

“No,” Carolyn said quickly, as if she was hiding something.

“Why not?”

“Because it’s very vile. I don’t want to torture your eyes with it.”

“Let me get this straight,” Herc said with a smirk in his voice while even the curtain of the changing room moved more stiffly than before as Carolyn undoubtedly bristled up on the other side of it. “You’re wearing a white dress-”

“A very vile one,” she interjected.

“A very vile white dress.”

“Yes.”

“And you’re not letting me see it?”

“No.”

“And you argue about it not being suitable for your age and experience to wear a vile white dress?”

“Yes,” Carolyn seemed pleased that he had caught her point in the end.

“When it’s actually just the one you want to wear and not let me see it because you think it’s bad luck?”

“Yes?” Carolyn asked rhetorically as if Herc’s conclusion was perfectly obvious from the get go.

“Perfectly reasonable,” Herc said sassily, even as his heart swelled and he waited patiently until Carolyn had handed the dress back to the shop assistant who was in tears about them finally leaving, as Carolyn bought it.


End file.
